DE 3701905 C1 discloses a round shank chisel which consists of a chisel head and a chisel shank, wherein the chisel shank has a circumferential groove with a longitudinally slotted clamping sleeve mounted therein. Before the chisel shank is inserted into a bore of a holder, the clamping sleeve is held in a clamping position by means of a clamping member. After the chisel shank is inserted into the bore, the chisel shank, with the clamping sleeve sitting in the bore under tension, is secured axially, but mounted in a freely rotatable manner.
Furthermore, a fixing assembly with a shank chisel is described in DE 102005001535 B3. The fixing of the shank chisel in a chisel holder during the operating mode permits a movement here in the axial and in the circumferential direction. For this purpose, the shank chisel in a chisel receptacle of the chisel holder has a fastening portion with a functional surface which is operatively connected to a mutually corresponding mating surface of a securing ring. In the disclosed embodiment, axial play is produced between the shank chisel and the securing ring in a first working position, and, in a second working position, clamping between the functional surface and the mating surface of the securing ring, and also an inner surface of the chisel receptacle is produced.
The free rotatability is of advantage with the use of shank chisels with conventional chisel tips since the chisel tip on the shank chisel are customarily subject to increased wear relative to the holder. By rotation of the chisel, a more uniform abrasion of the chisel tip can be achieved in comparison to a non-rotating fixing, and the service life of the chisel and a maintenance interval associated therewith can thus be extended. However, the rotational movement of the chisel may cause increased abrasion of the chisel holder by frictional wear, in comparison to non-rotating chisels. In addition, devices which provide a rotatable fastening of the chisel to the chisel holder are frequently more complicated, for example, in terms of installation and removal.
New hard materials which exceed the degree of hardness of materials previously used for chisel tips nowadays permit the provision of virtually wear-free chisel tips. The use of such a chisel tip also permits a non-rotatable fixing on the chisel holder.